


Frosty Vacation

by WordsandWonder



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Kid hates snow, Law loves snow, M/M, Modern AU, Vacation, sex by the fire, sex in second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Kid and Law have hectic lives, but they finally get a little time off and decide to go on vacation to Kid's family cottage on the lake.A prequel to "Frosty Morning."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thefrostyxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/gifts).



> Commissioned work for thefrostyxx!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, forgive the title of this. I'm bad and I feel bad.

“Ugh, I take it back, I don’t need a vacation, let’s go home.”

Kid grimaced at his familiar surroundings and immediately regretted his decision to bring Law here for the first time. Because snow. There was snow fucking  _ everywhere.  _ Crunching under his feet as he stepped out of the car, slipping up his pant legs and lodging around the tops of his shoes like icy anklets, and covering him with thick white clumps of cold, wet flakes within moments of exiting his vehicle. Lovely. Just fucking great. He tilted his head back to glare up at the puffy clouds, only to have a particularly large blob of snow land directly on his nose.

The snort of laughter from his boyfriend did nothing to soothe his irritation, and he shot the other man a look. “It’s not funny, this shit is the worst.”

Law tried to school his expression into some semblance of seriousness, but his eyes still sparkled with amusement. “Be reasonable, Eustass. There’s snow at home too, and I really don’t understand your surprise. You said your family has been coming to this cabin for years.”

“Well yeah, but …” Kid trailed off as he examined his long time home-away-from-home. It had been in the family for almost as long as he could remember, purchased by his grandma after she won the lottery when he was five or six years old. It had always been a dream of hers to have a place where the whole family could come and be together, and this cabin on the lake had become just that. And with how hectic things had been for both him and Law lately with work and moving and everything, a home away from home was just what the doctor ordered. Literally, in this case, considering that Law had been demanding to see the place since Kid nonchalantly told him about it.

He'd spent the past month and a half talking it up to his boyfriend, reminiscing about his childhood spent on the lake; roasting marshmallows around a campfire, fishing off the far shore, and the soft sound of waves drifting in through the open windows lulling him to sleep. And that was just the summer. He'd told stories of Christmas Eves spent huddled around the fireplace wrapped in blankets, of snowball fights with Bonney and a whole slew of cousins that would without fail end in someone crying, and drawing patterns in the frost that gathered on the window pane as the snow floated lazily down from the midnight sky. Law had definitely seemed more interested in his winter stories, so Kid figured now was the perfect time to finally bring the doctor up for a visit. Looking it over, he was confident it would live up to his descriptions of it. The dusky blue siding was splashed with patches of white where snow had been tossed up by whoever plowed the walkway, and huge icicles hung from the gutters and window sills. As always, the place looked like it came straight out of some damn cliche landscape artwork you’d find over your parents’ mantel.It was almost disgustingly picturesque, but at this point enjoying the view definitely wasn’t worth the chill settling into his bones, so he stomped up the path and jammed his key into the well-worn lock.  

He opened the door with a smack to the wood next to the deadbolt and an expert jiggle of the key. “Goddamn, it’s freezing in here too!” he griped, dropping his bag in the hallway and storming over to the thermostat. “I bet mom was here last. Don’t know how many time I gotta tell her to pay the tiny bit extra so the fuckin’ pipes don’t freeze.”

Law chose not to reply as he kicked off his shoes in the cramped mud/storage room by the entrance and slowly made his way into the house, noticing all the things that Kid simply took for granted by now.

Dark wood paneling gave the place a rustic feel, softened by light blue curtains and upholstery on the plush armchairs and sofa in the cozy living room. There was no TV, but the furniture surrounded a large stone fireplace, which Law looked forward to using later. According to Kid there were three bedrooms, one with a queen-size bed, one with a double bed, and one with twin beds. It was a very open space, with a table and chairs set up under a picture window to the left, just in front of the basic but serviceable kitchen. Law was more interested, however, in the spacious sunroom toward the back of the cabin.  Floor to ceiling windows revealed a backyard blanketed in pristine white, leading down to a frozen, man-made lake. It was the kind of lake that warmed up quick in the summer but froze solid enough for skating in the winter, and Law itched to test it out. How long had it been since he’d been ice skating? Two, three years? 

Strong arms enveloped him from behind and Kid’s chin rested not unpleasantly on his shoulder. “Pretty, huh?”

Law hummed and leaned back into his boyfriend. “This whole place of yours could be on a postcard.”

Kid huffed a laugh and moved away, taking Law’s bag and grabbing his own before opening the door to one of the bedrooms and tossing them in. “Listen, I gotta do some stuff to get the place all opened up. You good to hang out for a bit?”

Law nodded absently. Unsurprisingly, he was already busy examining the overstuffed bookshelf in the corner of the living room.  

Half an hour and enough cursing to turn the air blue later, Kid trudged back into the now much-warmer cabin and found Law curled into the corner of the couch reading “The Legend of Mackinac Island.”*

“Alright, done,” he announced proudly, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. “Whaddaya wanna do?”

Law placed one long finger on the page to hold his place and glanced up, surprising Kid. Usually interrupting the doc when he was reading earned Kid an irate middle finger; maybe a shooing motion if Law was in a good mood. 

“I was thinking we could skate.”

Kid blinked and silently prayed Law didn’t mean what he thought he meant. “Skate?”

“Yes, skate. On the lake. It’s frozen solidly enough to do so, no?”

Damnit. “I, uh, didn’t pack my skates.”

Law’s smile held a hint of mischief as he placed a scrap of paper in his book and stood up. “Oh, don’t worry, I saw you forgot yours so I packed them with mine. Honestly, Eustass, what would you do without me?”

_ I’d not make an idiot of myself falling on my ass in the middle of the goddamn lake, that’s what I’d do without you, _ Kid thought as he followed Law into the bedroom to fetch the death boots he’d soon be attempting to balance on while gliding along the ice. The slippery, hard as shit to fall on,  _ fucking cold _ ice. The shit he did for love. 

“They probably aren’t sharp anymore. I haven’t used them in years,” he argued, sourly taking them when Law all but shoved them into his chest.

“I took them in to be sharpened when I got mine done,” Law replied, still smirking like a goddamn asshole.

“How considerate,” Kid grumbled.

“Yes, I thought so. Shall we?”

It appeared resistance was futile. Out of excuses not to, Kid grudgingly caved and put his still chilly snow gear back on before following Law out the back door toward the small, private dock. In summer a mid-sized pontoon was anchored there, but during the winter months it was stored in the garage, leaving the space empty. The surface was clear of most accumulated snow, and judging by the footprints, Kid had his neighbors to thank for that (or in this case curse, as not having clean ice could have been a great excuse to forgo this embarrassment). Great. 

“Look, Doc, fair warning. I ain’t good at this skating shit,” Kid grumbled, plopping down next to Law on the dock and beginning the process of getting his skates on. He’d always hated this part; just didn’t have the patience for it. The way he had to stretch the boot to fit his foot, then tighten it again so it fit snug and didn’t give him blisters, then keep the laces tight as he pulled them through all the eyelets and … ugh. It was a lot of work to do just so that he could fall and bruise his ass a million times in front of his snarky and sure to comment boyfriend. 

“I’m sure you’re better than you think.”

_ I’m really not _ . “Yeah, maybe.”

And then Law was off and goddamn it was just not fair at all how at ease he looked gliding across the frozen lake. Law had always been graceful, but as his skates moved fluidly across the lake, with not a hitch or moment of awkwardness, he took that grace to another level. He made it look so natural, like he was born to be on the ice, and Kid wondered how long he could get away with just watching him. Peace seemed to settle over Law as he spread his arms out and did a slow, open spin; a rare, contented smile lighting up his upturned face. There was a certain weightlessness to the man as he glided with long strokes around the ice, and Kid was reminded of how hard the doctor had been working himself recently, how burdened he had become. This vacation was definitely something long overdue for both of them, but Kid couldn't help thinking that maybe Law needed it more. This winter wonderland stuff was right up his alley after all, even if it wasn't exactly Kid's favorite. Watching Law balance on one foot, his left leg lifted behind him and his arms held out to the sides, Kid mentally resolved to make sure they came up here more often, and to complain a little less (at least out loud) about the snow.

It took a solid five minutes for Law to realize Kid was still sitting on the dock, staring at him with what appeared to be no intention of joining him.

“Eustass,” he called, skating closer to the spellbound redhead. “If you really don’t want to skate that’s fine, I suppose. But you should know that if I’m doing  _ this  _ alone  _ now _ , there are a few things that  _ you  _ will be doing alone  _ later _ . So you may want to reconsider your decision.” 

“What? Shit, no, I’m comin’, I just … you’re good at this shit.” With stiffened limbs and a furrowed brow, Kid slowly  lowered first one foot, then the other onto the ice, still clenching the edge of the dock in a white-knuckled grip. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Law open his mouth and immediately bristled. “If you make fun of me I’m gonna toss you in a snow drift.”

“I wouldn’t,” Law replied seriously. “Truly, Eustass. Take your time. Although perhaps you could loosen up a bit, and try not to worry so much about falling. You will likely fall, but it’s not as bad as you think.”

“Who said shit about fallin’?” Kid demanded.

“Your face did.” Law extended his hand and gave Kid a lopsided grin. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

Nothing on Law’s face betrayed any judgement or even amusement at his predicament, so Kid took his hand and tentatively let go of the dock. “Okay, I, uh … I think I’m steady.”

Law was still smiling gently, and it was simultaneously unnerving and comforting.“Then let’s skate.”

With a nod and a shaky smile of his own, Kid slid one foot in front of the other and let the lack of friction propel him forward, taking comfort in the way Law’s long fingers wrapped around his own.

_ Okay, yeah, _ he thought.  _ Maybe this isn’t so bad. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned work for thefrostyxx that took me way too long to get out! Hopefully it's worth the wait!

“Shuddup,” Kid snapped, reaching out for the steaming mug of hot cocoa his smirking boyfriend held out to him.

“I said nothing,” Law replied archly, returning to the kitchen to fix a cup of chocolate for himself. “If you inferred something from my silence I am not obligated to take responsibility.”

Kid blew on his cocoa and leaned back against the couch, maneuvering his legs so they didn’t get stuck under the coffee table. “I told you I was no good,” he reminded.

“You did.”

“I only fell a  _ few  _ times.”

“You fell thirteen times.”

“A-HA! See? Shuddup.”

Law sighed and shook his head, taking a seat on the couch by Kid’s head and folding his legs underneath him. “Fine, Eustass, you win. But it was fun between the falls, wasn’t it?"

Internally, Kid had to admit that it was. The cold wind blowing against his face as he skated smoothly across the ice, faster than walking and more fluidly than running, had been exhilarating and freeing. Until his stupid teenage neighbors had come out and taunted him for being a grown ass man and needing to hold hands to skate. Then it became a challenge that he sadly had not risen to. Literally. 

“It was terrible and you owe me.”

Law sighed again and laid a hand on Kid’s head, slowly scratching his fingers through the brilliant crimson locks and making Kid melt. “I made you hot chocolate. Surely that at least merits enough forgiveness for you to join me on the couch? I have no doubt it would be more comfortable than the hard floor on your … compromised behind.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Kid grinned up at the doctor, who was still playing with his hair. “Obviously.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Law flipping through the last pages of “The Legend of Mackinac Island” and petting Kid while letting his drink cool on the end table, and Kid steadily dunking marshmallows into his still scalding hot chocolate and devouring them one by one. The fire Kid had made when they came inside crackled as the flames licked up around the logs, warming the area and casting a subtle glow around the darkening room. Between the way Law was scratching gently at his scalp and the hypnotizing way the fire danced in the fireplace, Kid was about ready to doze off by the time Law finally closed his book and picked up his mug.

“Finished?” he asked, craning his neck to get an upside-down look at the surgeon. 

“Very astute.”

Kid grinned. “What can I say, I’m a perceptive guy. So tell me. What  _ is _ the legend of Mackinac Island?”

Law raised an eyebrow and took a tentative sip of his drink, testing the temperature. “It’s your book, Eustass. Surely you know the story.”

Kid could say with 100% honesty that he had never in his life even been tempted to pick up “The Legend of Mackinac Island,” despite the fact it had been sitting in that bookshelf as long as the cabin had been in the family. “I think Bonney read it once? But I seriously think she’s the only one. It’s just something you  _ have _ . Only a weirdo like you would actually read it.” 

“You are no less weird than I am. What are you even doing right now?” Law indicated Kid’s half-eaten bag of marshmallows and still nearly full cup of cocoa. 

“Dipping marshmallows, obviously. It’s the only way to drink hot chocolate.”

One dark eyebrow arched skeptically as the doctor watched Kid demonstrate his marshmallow dunking routine. “I have never heard of such a thing. That bag was unopened when you sat down. You’re going to give yourself a stomach ache.”

“Yeah, but it’s worth it,” Kid replied around his mouthful of puffy sweetness. “What about yours? What’s that smell?”

“It’s cinnamon,” Law replied, taking another long sip. “And chili powder.”

Kid’s nose scrunched up. “Chili powder in hot cocoa? That’s weird, see? First the book, now this. You’re a weirdo.”

“Really?” Law eyed Kid’s bag of marshmallows again. “I’d argue that a grown man dipping mini marshmallows straight from the bag into his cocoa and eating them before drinking it is far stranger.”

“If by far stranger you mean way more awesome, then yeah,” he shot back, popping a marshmallow into his mouth for emphasis and shooting his lover a self-satisfied grin. When Law simply continued to observe him, clearly unimpressed, Kid delicately dipped another marshmallow into his drink and held it out. “Don’t knock it til ya try it, doc.”

Kid immediately realized what he had opened himself up to when warm, soft lips closed not just around the treat in his hand, but around a rather unnecessarily large portion of his fingers as well. A sinfully skilled tongue snaked out to lap between the digits, searching for any last trace of the sugary snack as Law pulled away, sucking the tips obscenely one last time before licking his lips and smirking at Kid’s flushed face. 

“I stand corrected. That was most enjoyable,” he purred, leaning back and taking another drink.

“Uh … yeah. Well,” Kid cleared his throat. Damn this sexy little fucker. “I showed you mine. Lemme try yours.”

Before Kid could even reach out to grab Law’s mug, the man tipped it back and drained the now lukewarm beverage in one long gulp. He smirked down at Kid with twinkling eyes that both gloated and challenged. 

At least  _ this _ challenge Kid knew he could accept. 

“So naughty,” he growled, voice pitched an octave lower than usual in a way that never failed to make Law shiver. Using the edge of the couch as leverage, he smoothly pulled himself up until he was straddling Law’s lap, one hand trailing up the man’s arm and the other curling around his neck. “You knew I wanted a taste of that.”

Law cocked his head to the side, letting his hands rest on Kid’s waist. “If you want it, come and get it,” he murmured.

Kid wasn’t about to turn down an invitation like that, so he leaned in close and pressed his lips to Law’s, letting his tongue come out almost immediately to swipe at the sweetness lingering there. When all traces of chocolate were gone from Law’s lips, Kid bit down on the bottom, causing the man to gasp softly and open his mouth. He let his tongue explore lazily, tasting the spiced chocolate mixed with Law’s own unique, familiar taste. Law had been right after all; it did taste pretty good. But maybe that had more to do with his spiking arousal as he felt Law arch into him, firm hands pressing insistently on the small of his back, trying to pull him closer. 

Instead of letting the other man do as he wanted, Kid backed away, tugging Law along with him until they were both standing and Kid could get his hands under Law’s shirt. He’d meant to tease, to playfully work him up until Law was breathless and irritated, the way Kid had always liked him best. But somehow, in this cabin, warmed by the fire and sheltered from the snow, it was different. And though he’d touched it a thousand times before, in that moment it was impossible for Kid to do anything but experience the feel of Law’s skin, warm under his hands. Before he realized what he was doing, he sank to his knees to feel it with his mouth, pushing the shirt up to clear the path for his lips and tongue. 

“What are you -” Law cut off his own question with a gasp and his hand flew to tangle in Kid’s hair as Kid placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along the tender flesh just above the waistband of his jeans. 

Kid barely registered that Law’s shirt kept slipping over his head as he continued to explore Law’s abdomen, but he became acutely aware of it the moment Law let out a frustrated growl and yanked it over his head. Crimson eyes trailed up the decorated planes of his lover’s chest until they landed on his face, fogged with lust but bright with curiosity. 

“I want to see you,” Law admitted, voice low and rough.

Kid grinned and placed a final kiss to Law’s navel before pulling back just far enough to get his hands on the front of Law’s pants. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Law wondered, almost in awe as Kid undid the button and zipper and slowly parted the fabric.

It was true, this wasn’t usually the way things went with them. Maybe it was the combination of the hot chocolate and the still falling snow. Maybe it was the way the moonlight and the firelight competed on Law’s skin, casting him in shadow while bathing him in a warm glow, accentuating every inch of his perfection as Kid carefully revealed it. Whatever the reason, Kid felt almost hypnotized by the need to see and feel everything his lover offered, to savor it and this moment between them. All he knew was that every second he wasn’t touching Law was a second unforgivably wasted. The backs of his fingers brushed against soft skin as he slid Law’s jeans and boxers down his legs in one go, guiding the man to step out of them when they pooled around his ankles. He ran his palms back up over the firm and tensing muscles of Law’s calves and thighs as he straightened, still on his knees, to press his lips to the sensitive juncture between leg and hip.

“Wha- ah, wait,” Law managed, his voice like gravel. “You don’t need to -”

“I want to,” Kid promised in a husky whisper, letting his breath fan out over Law’s swiftly hardening cock. 

“No I mean,” Law paused and swallowed, eyes blown wide as he stared down at Kid. “I mean I want to cum with you inside me.”

Hearing Law say things like that was a sure way to spike Kid’s arousal to dangerous levels under any circumstance, but here and now the effect was almost doubled, causing Kid to surge to his feet and pull Law into a long, deep kiss. The touch of Law’s tongue as he pulled Kid’s body to his was electric, and there was no stopping the spread of warm arousal he felt as his own slid into Law’s mouth once more. Kissing here somehow felt like the first time, hot and full of promise, a kiss Kid felt in his very bones as he ran his hands slowly over every inch of Law he could reach. A thumb running over his nipple made Law gasp into the kiss before pulling away, barely a fraction of an inch, and resting his forehead against Kid’s. The cabin was silent for a moment, save for their ragged breathing. 

“Take this off,” Law finally murmured, tugging at Kid’s t-shirt. 

The garment was discarded immediately, his jeans and boxers following soon after. Law stepped back, clearly taking a moment to admire the sight of Kid’s ivory skin bared in its entirety, but the distance between them felt like a phantom limb and left Kid aching with the loss. Something in his face must have betrayed his feelings, because Law was suddenly back in his arms, pressing lips that parted wetly to his neck and shoulder, letting teeth skim gently, raising goosebumps across Kid’s body.

_ I want you. I need you. Please. _

Law ran a gentle thumb along Kid’s cheekbone, threading the fingers of his other hand through scarlett locks, and as the doctor kissed him again, Kid knew he didn’t have to say those words, perched on the tip of his tongue. To do so now would be redundant. 

They slowly knelt together, their lips still locked until Law pulled back, reaching to the lower shelf on the coffee table and producing a small bottle of lube. Kid wasn’t sure when he’d hid it there, and was certainly going to tease him for it later, but for now he was just thankful to no longer have any reason to move away from the gorgeous man before him. He took the offered bottle and poured some onto his fingers as Law laid himself out on the rug, hips raised and thighs sensually parted, waiting.

His free hand moved slowly along the curves of Law’s body as he slowly inserted a finger, testing the stretch before adding a second. In another uncharacteristic move, Kid took his time, slowly overwhelming Law with sensation as he stroked his fingers in and out while pressing kisses and bites to whatever skin he could reach. 

As he watched Law’s muscles tense and bunch under his ministrations, heard quiet, aborted gasps he knew the doctor was trying to stifle, Kid wanted to blame the tightening in his chest on whatever spell this cabin had woven around them. But in truth he always felt this way when they were together this way, with Law pliant and willing beneath his hands. Even in their fiercest, quickest, most aggressive times together, there was always a moment just like this, where Kid truly couldn’t believe his luck.  

Beads of sweat glistened on olive skin, reflecting the orange glow of the fire and accenting the swirls of black ink on his lover’s shoulders. Kid wanted to taste them, trail his tongue along the swirling patterns and collect those pinpricks of shining color along the way. How had he gotten so lucky? To be allowed to witness a view like this? To feel this strong, intelligent, willful man shudder beneath his touch any time he wanted? Well, anytime  _ they _ wanted, at least. 

And shudder Law did, letting out a sinful moan as Kid followed his impulse and licked a winding path across his back, fingers clinging desperately to the edge of the soft rug underneath him as he peered back over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. The firelight reflected off of them as well, turning silver irises into burning embers filled with desire. 

“Eustass,” he whispered. “I need you inside me. I don’t want to wait anymore,  _ please _ .”

Another flash of disbelief that a man like him was allowed this came and went, and then Kid was answering his lover’s plea with a slow press forward into his body. Law let out a rasping moan, his voice long past raw from need, and Kid’s perception slowly expanded from where it had been focused with laser-like presision: on the feel of his cockhead pushing into the welcoming heat of his lover. 

He focused on Law’s shuddered breath, the way his grip on the carpet tightened with every shallow thrust, and loosened with every pull back, the way the firelight made shadows dance across his back. The tightness in his chest surprised him with its return, and Kid realized that he desperately wanted to hold on to this. He needed to keep this with him, this moment, this closeness. He wanted it cradled to his chest, kept forever in his mind and never forgotten. 

“Law,” he murmured, adjusting his position so that his body blanketed the man beneath him, leaving no part of them not touching, pushing deeper until he was fully inside. He intertwined his fingers with Law’s and kissed him between the shoulderblades. “You’re mine,” he whispered, thrusting in a little harder and causing Law to cry out in pleasure. The words were familiar, something they said to each other often in moments like this. But this time the sentiment was different. This time the words weren’t claiming Law, they were thanking him. 

“Fuck, Eustass, I’m - I can’t -”

Kid wrapped his arms around Law’s chest, buried his face in the crook of Law’s neck, and nodded, knowing the other man would feel it. And with one final push he felt Law release beneath him, panting as he jerked with it, brokenly encouraging Kid to cum as well. And when Law asked for something in that pleasure-splintered voice, Kid was never able to refuse. He came inside, moaning Law’s name and holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Legend of Mackinac Island is an real, beautifully illustrated book by Kathy-jo Wargin! Any and all disparaging comments about the book are from the perspective of a fictional character and DO NOT reflect the views and opinions of the author.
> 
> Like my work? Commissions are open, and you can find my pricing information and rules here: https://words-and-fangirling-wonder.tumblr.com/post/164769533643/commissions-are-open

**Author's Note:**

> *The Legend of Mackinac Island is an real, beautifully illustrated book by Kathy-jo Wargin! Any and all disparaging comments about the book are from the perspective of a fictional character and DO NOT reflect the views and opinions of the author.


End file.
